1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal recording device in which signals such as TV signals are frequency- or pulse-frequency-modulated and, after such modulated signals are applied as modulation signals to a modulator, a beam is applied to the modulator to cause the modulator to provide a recording beam having signal components, such beam being applied to a recording medium to thereby record signals on the recording medium
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has commonly been practised to record information on a recording medium by applying to the recording medium a beam modulated by the information. However, although a drive signal voltage applied to a light intensity modulator for varying the intensity of beam energy in accordance with signals is proportionate to the intensity of the modulated beam energy, and although the intensity of the modulated beam energy may be sufficiently responsive to variations with time of the drive signal voltage, the amplitude with which the record pattern is recorded on the recording medium cannot be maintained constant because of the non-uniform energy distribution throughout the beam applied to the recording medium, and because of the limited diameter of the beam. Thus, reproduction of the signals from such recording medium does not result in exact reproduction of the information which is to be recorded.